Instintos
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: Puedes actuar de manera diferente, tranquila o agresiva pero nunca dejarías ese lado tuyo. Los instintos son los que te mueven y hacen que provoques lados distintos... Estos los puedes aprender en estas tres viñetas...
1. Katsuki Bakugou

Viñeta 1. Bakugou Katsuki

La palabra que lo describe perfectamente es explosivo pero... ¿Qué sucedía dentro de su mente? En esos instantes y por impulso quería mandar todo a la mierda.

Solo por ese temperamento que poseía había causado el problema, la posibilidad de ser un héroe temporal...

Se sentía furioso, quería explotar a cualquiera que se le acercará y entonces cuando el anunciador dio aquel aviso, una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios, finalmente podía probar de lo que estaba hecho venciendo de nuevo al joven de heterocromía.

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en sus labios...

Era momento de ver que estaban hechos los demás, tal vez le servirían de entretenimiento porque su objetivo era otro, un pequeño bicho raro.

Ese estúpido nerd, aquel que debía verlo crecer como el número uno pero no fue así, él crecía más rápido que Katsuki cómo persona y héroe. Fue algo que noto ese día que empezó a presenciar ese quirk y eso le irritó.

Irritó su mente y sus pensamientos, jurando ser más grande que él, viendo al frente y ahora con una meta demasiado amplia.

Conquistadora.

Un impulso que lo llevaba a no poner la guardia baja y seguir su instinto de negación.


	2. Shouto Todoroki

Viñeta 2. Todoroki Shouto

Lo primero que cruzo por su mente, en esa ocasión era impotencia y sentía ese amargo sentimiento sobre su cuerpo. La derrota era un trago amargo tan fuerte que sentía aun recorrer todo su cuerpo desde su garganta hasta el fondo de su estómago.

Si no hubiera caído ante esas provocaciones; sin embargo, no podía hacer caso omiso cuando se referían a su padre con ese oscuro pasado detrás de él, había tomado un destino y una razón para poder usar su quirk. No era débil, solo se dejó llevar por la furia del momento dejándolo asi sin más posibilidades de obtener ese puntaje.

Midoriya Izuku, logro ser excepcional y sin duda alguna tan excelente, demostró ese grado de madurez que él había perdido un momento.

 _Aún asi…_

La nueva oportunidad se le habría enfrente, pesé después de días con eso en su mente del no poder hacer nada más que ver a sus compañeros hablar sobre el tema. La pelea de Katsuki e Izuku, el top 3 de los mejores demostrando unas sorprendentes habilidades, no poder combatir contra Mirio con ese rostro de caricatura.

Sabía que no podía, lo tenía impaciente con ese impulso de intentar algo; sin duda alguna lo haría, trataría de ser una ayuda para los demás pero no podía, solo estaba como un espectador más, observando fijamente lo sucedido y como con ese nivel de experiencia logro, su senpai derrotarlos a todos.

El mundo de los héroes era enorme, un lugar colosal donde nadie se detenía a pensar en esos problemas, actuaban bajo un régimen importante donde alzaban la mano al lograr algo grande, detenerse en medio de una batalla a pensar o resolver problemas personales…

 _Sería un grave error._

Porque ese impulso, aun llamándolo dentro de él logro que se viera tan inmaduro como un niño pequeño buscando pelea con uno de sus semejantes, solo recordarlo se reprimía mentalmente, solo por ese instinto fue incapaz de lograr algo consigo mismo, un logro solo de él.

Ese impulso, ese instinto de lucha lo llamo por un momento.

Lo llevo a no pensar lo que conllevaría, las consecuencias de no poder lograr se logró pero tendría que resolver eso, no se detendría un momento y lograría superarlo, no llevarse por ese arma letal que causaba muchas cosas. Lo quemaba por dentro como si de sus llamas se trataran, las llamas tan ardientes dentro de su ser que se iban calmando recordando que tenía más oportunidad.

Solo no dejaría llevarse por sus instintos primitivos.


	3. Izuku Midoriya

Viñeta 3. Izuku Midoriya

Al tenerla en sus brazos, todo su ser quería protegerla más al verla débil, llorando sin ninguna razón o eso era lo que pensaba hasta cierto punto que observo su temblar.

No era más que pensamientos tontos, protegerla era lo ideal pero su senpai había actuado de la mejor forma posible, no era más que un niño aprendiendo en este gran mundo de héroes, no podía actuar más a lo que sentía.

Un impulso de protección hacía ella, Eri.

Su temblor no se detuvo, sus lágrimas tampoco pero, la forma de irse con esa persona fueron los que alertaron a Izuku, correr hacía ella para protegerla, un pensamiento suicida pero también era lo que podría hacer.

Más si nada, se detuvo justo en esos momentos, sus pies se clavaron al suelo y siguió observando a la niña alejarse, su temor era más grande pero había surgido ese instinto.

El instinto de protección, no quería más que verla segura y alejada de esa persona, no lo logro y la vio alejarse, se aseguró que para la próxima vez que la volviera a ver, la rescataría de esos problemas que la envolvían porque, era lo mejor que un héroe podía hacer para el desprotegido.

* * *

 _..._

 _Quería hacer más instintos perooooooo... todos casi son lo mismo asi que :v este es el final de las viñetas y aparte de que cuento con la escasa oportunidad de buscar otro personaje para esto... creo que ellos son ideales para estas tres viñetas_

 _Espero que les guste la ultima..._

 _Nos vemos en otra historia!_


End file.
